


Closet Secrets

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Closet Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Draco have a little secret rendezvous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Secrets

**Closet Secrets**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a Ginny/Draco M story. My first one ever.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny looked around making sure the coast is clear. She cursed herself for not somehow sneaking the Marauder’s Map away from Harry. This would’ve made things much easier. But she made her way making sure she wasn’t followed or anyone saw her. She soon got to her destination and opened the door.

“About time” a gruff said from within.

“Sorry, I couldn’t get away” Ginny said.

“Whatever” the voice said.

Ginny got inside to what is a broom closet. This broom closet one of the bigger, roomier ones in the castle. One that is sought after by all the couples at Hogwarts who wanted some alone time.

“Ah come on Draco. You love waiting for me. I never disappoint” she said with a smirk.

“No you don’t. Now come here” Draco Malfoy said with a smirk.

He pulled Ginny in and kissed her hard on the mouth. Ginny moaned at how rough Draco was. They kissed for a while as their hands roamed each other’s bodies.

“Oh Draco” Ginny moaned.

Draco smirked as a hand trailed down and snuck under Ginny’s skirt. What he found made his smirk grow.

“No panties, you’re such a dirty little slut aren’t you” he growled.

“Yes I am Draco, but your dirty slut, only yours” Ginny moaned as she felt Draco’s fingers caress her wettening folds.

“You’re damn fucking straight you’re mine. No other guy can fuck you, you’re mine” Draco growled as he shoved two fingers into Ginny’s snatch.

“Not even Crabbe and Goyle?” Ginny panted.

“Fuck them, your pussy is mine and mine alone” Draco growled.

Ginny gasped at the sudden intrusion then began humping Draco’s fingers, biting her lip in a sexy way.

“That’s it Red, fuck yourself on my fingers. Come on them” Draco urged.

Ginny just increased her humping wanting to please her lover.

“Oh god” she drawled out as she came.

Draco felt his fingers get doused with Ginny’s come and then pulled them out and sucked them clean.

“I love the taste of your pussy Red” he said.

“Then let me taste you” Ginny said as she got on her knees and undid Draco’s pants. She found he was going commando too. She took his hard organ and rubbed against her cheek before licking the entire length and suckled on the head before going back to licking then sucking then back to licking.

“You’re a fucking tease. Suck my damn cock” Draco growled as he thrusted his meat into Ginny’s mouth.

Ginny smirked as she felt Draco shove his rod into her willing mouth. She began sucking and bobbing her head back and forth taking in more and more of Draco with each bob. Draco hissed as his hand weaved through her long luscious red hair.

“Fuck, you’ve got such a goddamn good mouth. You know just how to fucking suck me. Pansy can’t compare to you” Draco groaned.

“I am the best” Ginny said pulling away then began to suck him again.

Draco moved and was leaning against the wall to keep himself standing. It was hard to stand since his knees were turning to jelly by Ginny’s skilled tongue and mouth. It was taking all he could not to shot his load too early into Ginny’s eager mouth. He had his eyes closed to hold onto the feeling longer. He couldn’t get enough of it. He was right when he said Pansy couldn’t compare to Ginny when it came to cock sucking. Pansy just couldn’t suck a thing. She had the worse oral skills ever in his opinion. Sure he fucked her, but only because he was expected to. For Ginny, he fuck her because he wanted to and needed to.

“Shit” Draco muttered as his will broke.

He came shooting rope after rope of his seed into Ginny’s mouth. She gobbled it all up like a man in the desert in need of a drink of water. She sucked him a little longer to get him hard again as well as to clean him before pulled away. She then got up and moved back. She turned around and pressed her hands against the opposite wall sticking her ass out.

“Fuck me Draco, fuck me” she pleaded.

Draco had to fumble to find his wand. He found it and lit it to see what was going on. He saw what Ginny was presenting him with and like a heat seeking missile his cock found her snatch. He extinguished the light and began to pound Ginny.

“Oh yes Draco, yes. Fuck me, yes, harder, harder. Mmmm, I just love your cock inside me” Ginny moaned.

“Shit, you’re so tight, so fucking tight my little red haired whore” Draco groaned.

He then moved and unbuttoned Ginny’s blouse then unclipped her bra, which had the clasps in the front. He cupped her tits using his forefinger and thumb to roll her nipples to get them hard. Ginny moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure.

“Draco” she gasped.

“That’s it bitch, say my name. Say it loud and proud tell everyone whose this cunt belongs to, whose body this belongs to” Draco said as he hammered Ginny’s pussy with long and deep strokes.

He just loved feeling Ginny’s tight cunt squeeze him. it felt so good. Better than Pansy’s in everyway. So responsive, unlike Pansy’s. It felt like fucking home to him. Ginny’s cunt was his home, his nirvana.

“DRACO!” Ginny cried as she came.

Draco hissed as he felt Ginny’s cunt spasm around his length. He did all he could to hold back and was thankful he had come already since it helped a lot. He kept plowing Ginny though never slowing. He was going to make this bitch scream.

“OH DRACO, DRACO FUCK ME! FUCK ME! I WANT YOUR SEED IN ME!” Ginny screamed.

Draco hammered Ginny over and over til he slammed one more time releasing his seed into his horny lover. They both sighed, euphoric and tired. They remained in their position with Draco still buried in Ginny til he slipped out. Ginny clipped her bra and buttoned her blouse. She fixed her hair.

“So when’s next time?” she asked casually as she pulled out a pair of panties from her skirt and slipped them on.

“I’ll message you our usual way” Draco said as he zipped himself up.

With a final kiss Ginny slipped out first then Draco did after waiting several minutes. The two went their separate ways grinning.

 

 

**End**


End file.
